confusafandomcom-20200215-history
Ilhas Apwanat
|- style="border-bottom:#aaa 1px solid;" |----- | Bandeira | left|thumb|184px]] |----- | Lema | Par-ko Kai, et Batta! o Povo, O Melhor! |----- | Língua oficial | Apwanato |----- | Capital|| Vesfaziat |----- | Gentílico || Apwent |----- | Área | 60.580,4 km² |----- | População | 10.153.400 de Habitantes (2007) |----- | Moeda || Pien (PN) |----- | Fuso horário || UTC+3 |----- | Hino nacional | Apwent Union |----- | Regime de Governo || República Presidencialista |----- | Religiões Principais || Kaargenismo, Catolicismo |----- | Atual Chefe de Estado || Andri Galama |----- | IDH || 0,913 |} Dados Gerais Apwanat é um Conjunto de Ilhas no Oceano Índico, com uma população de Aproximadamente 10.153.700 de Habitantes (2007) e um território de Aproximadamente 60.508km². As Principais cidades do país são Wastac(3.112.000h), Vesfaziat (818.000h), Rittenfort(702.000h), além de inúmeras outras cidades. História - Cronologia É Importante saber antes que: Ninguém sabe de onde vieram os Ankahns. Na Índia e China antiga, a Palavra Ankahn quer dizer “Vindos do Mar”. Os Ankahns têm uma pele escura, parecida com a dos Indianos e até Árabes e usam técnicas Egípcias e Astecas. O Apwanat tem três versões diferentes. O Apwanato Antigo, falado antes da colonização, é completamente diferente (Preserva apenas algumas palavras) do Apwanato Moderno. O Apwanato Clássico é a “ponte” entre essas duas versões. É parecido com o Apwanato Antigo, mas com influência Holandesa/Alemã e Inglesa. Um Exemplo: Enn Sol Song – Apwanato Moderno Einn Graha Liada – Apwanato Clássico Aheinn Grahar Ligenn – Apwanato Antigo Existem Faculdades e escolas do Apwanato Antigo para aqueles que querem ser historiadores e arqueólogos no país, já que muitos Pergaminhos e Inscrições estão Perdidos por Ruínas em Muitos Locais do país, que não param de ser encontradas. Estima-se que ainda há pelo menos 2 grandes cidades dos tempos antigos que ainda não foram econtradas. Antes dos Ankahns, os Nativos Aborígenes viviam nas Ilhas em tribos e viviam como os seres humanos pré-históricos. A História – Linha do Tempo Aprx. 1000 AC – Ankahns chegam a Apwanat. 935 AC – Concluídos os templos do Vento, em Bopelon, do Sol, em Sabravva, da Lua, em Gfaderia e da Terra, em Mizitar. Iniciada a povoação em Gahvak (Atual Wastac) ao redor do templo da Terra. 826 AC – Guerra contra os nativos Aborígenes ( A Maioria morreu, e os que restaram foram para Tiatofa, se esconder) 315 AC – Terminada a construção da Cidade Imperial de Ravakapni, Localizada na beira do deserto de Cabeni, também a beira das Montanhas. 1º Imperador coroado: Bahkatna I. 308 AC – Construção da Biblioteca de Ravakapni, totalmente em Pedra – É onde estão guardadas até hoje todas as Informações sobre as Ilhas e os Ankahsn depois de chegarem as Ilhas. 12 – Iniciado o comércio com a Índia, e logo depois China. 10 – 340 – Constantes batalhas com os Aborígenes, agora fortalecidos. 680 – Ravakapni tem 80 Mil Habitantes e é totalmente fechada 9(Muralhas de Ravakapni) pelo Imperador Kahnin Galosh, impedindo a cidade de crescer mais. 1150 – Construção do Farol de Boahpk (Atual Tornado) 1511 – Ataque dos Aborígenes a Gahvak. Apenas 1000 Sobreviventes 1723 - Ingleses chegam ao litoral norte de Cabeni. Afaggatga III envia tropas para o local. Em maior Número, os Apwents expulsam os Ingleses, mas estes voltam com reforços e conquistam Ravakapni. 1723 – 1743: Guerra dos 20 Anos – Após a conquista de Ravakapni, Apwents de todos os cantos formam um poderoso exército, concentrado no Sul de Cabeni, que realiza pequenas tocaicas e ataca Cidades Inglesas, como Saint Claire. Após 20 Anos de Resistencia, os ingleses desistiram e deixaram as ilhas. 1753 – Holandeses chegam as Ilhas e controlam a Ilha de Bopelon que não mostrou muita Resistência. Prosperaram. 1754 – 08/05/1803: Guerra dos 50 Anos – os Ingleses voltam mais reforçados ainda. Os Apwents já tinham armas de fogo, então uma grande guerra se Inicia. Os Ingleses tomaram Gahvak e Berhek (Atual Ceriator) e em resposta, os Apwents tomaram Saint Claire e Rittenfort. Em 1799, as duas nações assinam um tratado de paz. No meso ano, Bopelon se rebela contra a Holanda e fica Independente. Com a idéia revolucionária, os Apwents apresentam uma declaração de Independencia. Os Ingleses, sem ação, são mandados de volta para a Inglaterra e Apwanat é finalmente independente. Bopelon foi anexada ao país e Apwanat é governada pelo Imperador Mauhpa II. Apwanat Moderna 1899 – Instalação da República – A Família Real ainda existe, mas não tem o poder absoluto. No país, quase sempre um membro da Família real é candidato a Presidente, e quase sempre ganha. A população tem um carinho enorme pela família real. O primeiro presidente foi Hanns Tern’al 1912 – Construção da Capital Vesfaziat perto de pequenos povoados, no sul de Sabravva. Todos os habitantes de Ravakapni foram transferidos para a Nova Capital e a Antiga virou Patrimonio Histórico Nacional e Mundial 1930 – Imigração alemã em massa para O país. 1940 – Apwanat entra na WWII, servindo de base aérea da Inglaterra e EUA, após um Navio Apwent ser bombardeado pelos Japoneses. Após a entrada do país na Aliança, o Japão começou a atacar sempre as Ilhas, então, o Presidente Gurs Antoine pediu ajuda ao Governo dos EUA, mas foi recusado. A Base Aérea de Ceriator, que era Americana, foi desativada então. A Inglaterra ajudou Apwanat contra o Japão. Até hoje o país guarda um grande rancor contra os Estados Unidos. Hoje Apwanat e Japão são grandes aliados políticos. 1972 – Unificação do Apwanato, fazendo o Apwanato Padrão de hoje, que é o Apwanato Moderno. Cidades e População Lista das Cidades Apwent e sua População 1 - Wastac - 3.112.000 2 - Vesfaziat - 818.000 3 - Rittenfort - 702.300 4 - Saint Claire - 457.000 5 - Reginna - 391.000 6 - Tornado - 351.000 7 - Rautiga - 350.000 8 - Riats - 292.000 9 - Katherine - 269.000 10 - Ceriator - 262.000 11 - Birmen 218.000 12 - Carmau - 206.530 13 - Merfen - 202.515 14 - Oivator - 200.923 15 - Mirage - 191.640 16 - Rumenor - 190.273 17 - Marsaillo - 186.270 18 - Poloc - 181.004 19 - Mamutary - 179.009 20 - Balbich - 163.812 21 - Baghis - 157.703 22 - Paucausta - 155.500 23 - Zamipa - 143.022 24 - Vojua - 139.028 25 - Kuninas - 132.066 26 - Liopopo - 130.192 27 - Babepan - 89.112 28 - Toledia - 71.294 29 - Maire-to - 60.029 30 - Oilet - 49.962 31 - Jumostagsta - 30.283 32 - Laumis - 26.273 33 - Bomofunt - 19.864 34 - Yamohu - 11.621 35 - Tiouta - 5.522 36 - Pergamen - 2.443 37 - Farcaman - 1.982 38 - Wanalolu - 1.438 39 - Nakia - 1.003 40 - Bomofunt - 789 41 - Guirtopah - 341 Total: 10.153.700 Aproximadamente Língua Da Langüagge Maste Talken da Cosnet i en Apwanata. A Maste da Apwents, 98%, to bin especla, talkan desta langüagge. Traduzindo: A Língua mais falada do país é o Apwanato. A Maioria da população, 98%, pra ser específico, fala esta língua. O Apwanato nasceu da mistura do Idioma local com as várias linguas europeias trazidas pelos colonizadores. É um língua com um grau médio de dificuldade para se aprender. A Sorte dos estrangeiros é que quase 100% dos Apwents fala mais de uma língua, seja ela Inglês, Holandes ou Espanhol. Mais de 60% fala mais de duas línguas, graças ao bom ensino nas escolas. Um textinho em Apwanato, com a tradução em baixo. É um pequeno trecho do livro "Rudger ask Aponalt", Rudger, o Alquimista. - Sesk! Aguid an talka muku*.. - Tall Rudger ''- Finalmente! Vou ter que falar com o Andreas* (Muku = amigo íntimo, fiél, companheiro) - Disse Rudger'' - Jok.. tuda as du nad barolt kilommeters, des? - Askutin Marea, die anp Lady. ''- Mas.. você vai ter que viajar Quilometros, certo? - Perguntou Marea, a Jovem garota.''